The Demon Within
by reader238
Summary: this is my first fan fic. narraku dies and kagome is fataly injured will she die or will somethig completly unthinkable happen to save her life.
1. the arrow

**a/n hello im a little new to writing stories and this is my first fan fiction its supposed to be a one shot inuyasha where something interesting happens to kagome but who knows.**

**Auther** **reader 238**

**disclaimer: I do not own the characters of inuyasha**

inuyasha and the gang just got finished killing narraku but in the process the shikon jewel that narraku had in his possession shattered again (but this time it was because of inuyashas addament barrage hitting it just right and exploded) and the team now has to find the shards allover again

"narraku its over for you, **ADDAMENT BARRAGE.**"inuyasha exclaims as he delivers the final blow to narraku.there was a dark black and pink light as the jewel(slightly tainted)explodes And narraku dies with the trademark villain "**NOOOOO**"

miroku then takes off his prayer beads over his right hand to make sure its all over "its gone its gone my wind tunnel is gone"miroku shouts excitedly songo and shippo go up to miroku to see for them selves and the start dancing around in a circle yelling "yippey hurray hooah"

then shippo excitedly "says hey miroku. Do you remember the promise you made to sango about when we finally defeat narraku" oh yeah miroku asked me to marry him." songo said happily. "and my answer is still yes as long as he stops being such a lecher."songo replies darkly to the unasked question.

while all this is going on inuyasha is yelling "hey guys what about me I'm the one who final took down narraku." "i feel so unappreciated around here."he mutters to him self. and then he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around and kagome jumps up and grabs hold of inuyasha around the neck shrieking in happiness "yay i cant believe we did it we finally defeated narraku." and inuyasha lets her down and says "what do you mean **WE**. **I **was the one who killed him." "sit" (thud) "ow! What did you do that for" kagome replies "yes i agree that you were the one that killed him but you were also the one who shattered the jewel."

"and thats exactly why I'm going to kill him"says an all to familiar voice.

They turn around to see kikyo standing there arrows drawn and pointing at inuyashas heart "kikyo what are you doing here ." inuyasha warily says "Ive waited all this time for narraku to gather the jewel shards so i could kill him and take them back. But now you have shattered the jewel again and that i cannot forgive you for that ."

kikyo releases her sacred arrow on a path going strait for inuyashas heart but before it could strike inuyasha kagome jumps in front of the arrow and she is hit instead. The arrow enters into her abdomen and exits just grazing inuyashas shoulder.** "KAGOME NO"** cries inuyasha as he slumps down holding kagome in his arms "kagome why would you do put yourself in danger like that" inuyasha asks with fear in his eyes.

"i dont want you to die."was kagomes reply as her breathing became more shallow.

"hn stupid girl interfering she deserves what she got. You wont be so lucky on this next one."says kikyo as she draws another arrow. And inuyasha stares at kikyo with hatred in his eyes "how could you care so little for some one whom which you share a soul with." inuyasha asked coldly as he gently laid kagome on the ground "i have no reason to tell you any thing for you are about to die."replied kikyo.

"**HIRAIKOTSU" **kikyo was just barely able to dodge the large boomerang that songo threw at her

thats what you get for injuring our kagome." sango says as she catches her heraikotsu and miroku throw a few sutras that he was saving for such an occasion.

Kikyo just barely dodges his attack as well but not with out injury_ oh my these guys are really pissed. Maybe i should kill them first. _kikyo thinks to herself. but as her attention is on songo who was about to throw her hiraikotsu again inuyashas eyes start turning red even though he still has tetsaiga he then pulls it out and watches as the a wind scar forms around his blade "**KIKYO! WINDSCARE" **inuyasha yells kikyo turns just in time to see inuyashas windscare hit her at full force in the chest.

When the smoke clears kikyo was gone without a trace. But inuyasha was still in his demon form and was about to attack songo and miroku when something made him stop.

"inu-yasha" whispers kagome and at this inuyasha returns to his hanyo form and rushes to kagomes side "kagome stay with me" inuyasha says as he leans over her and the blood from his wound slowly dripping onto her heavily bleeding wound. "inuyasha i...have something to tell you."

"yes kagome what is it."inuyasha says with slight panic "its just that i...i love you inuyasha. I just wish i could have told you sooner."kagome says as she is looking into inuyashas golden eyes.

"no kagome please you cant die now. i love you too i cant live with out you and i don't want to lose you now." inuyasha says as a few tears roll down his face onto her cheek.

"don't worry about me inuyasha i just need a little rest."kagome whispers as she passes out

**a/n: ha I'm finally done with my first fanfic. I might have a few more chapters after this depending on how many reviews i get please no flames.**


	2. the unthinkable

**a/n thank you kagome126 for being the first person to review my first fan fic and not flame it. and as my first fan fic your review was more than enough for me to repost plus i have a lot of time on my hands**

**Author** **reader238**

disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or the characters

_"no kagome please you cant die now. i love you too i cant live with out you and i don't want to lose you now." inuyasha says as a few tears roll down his face onto her cheek._

"_don't worry about me inuyasha i just need a little rest."kagome whispers as she passes out_

**Chapter 2 the unthinkable**

"inuyasha we need to get kagome back to kaede (sniff)" shippo says trying to hold back tears. "she might be able to do something for her"

"shippos right inuyasha. kagome still has a pulse and we left most of our medical supplies there" miroku says getting on kirara with songo

"right. It will be faster if i ran." inuyasha says as he picks kagome up bridal style being careful of her wound, which seemed to have stopped bleeding _i don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing _inuyasha thinks as he is running through the forest towards kaede village.

Songo miroku and shippo are riding on the back of kirara just barely keeping up with inuyasha "wow! Inuyasha seems to be faster than usual" exclaims shippo as he fights the wind in his face

"yea i think your right shippo at this rate we will be at kaede village in less than five minutes"sango says right before miroku hand makes its way towards sangos bottom(**SLAP)** "cant you keep your mind out of the gutter even when our friend is dieing" songo says after slapping miroku so hard he almost falls off

"as I've told you before my hand is cursed my beloved songo"miroku tries to explain

"wait i thought the curse left your hand when narraku was killed" shippo says questioningly as he looks over his shoulder.

"ha the lecher is caught how will you explain this one lecher "sango says triumphantly

"I'm shocked that you would think of me that way and by the way it must have been muscle memory"miroku says trying to look innocent

"now thats a complicated way of saying its a force of habit."shippo plainly says

an anime style sweat drop forms on miroku's fore head _i need a change in subject fast_ miroku thinks just as he spots the village_ thank kami _"hey look the village"

every one looks towards the village where hopefully kaede can do something for kagome

inuyasha rushes into kaede's hut "hey kaede you hag where are you. Kagome's hurt needs your help" inuyasha yells while setting kagome down on a soft futon.

"aye inuyasha is that ye." kaede says walking in with freshly picked medicinal herbs "oh my kagome what has happened to ye "she asks just as songo miroku and shippo arrive with miroku still sporting a red hand print on his cheek

miroku replies "she was shot by one of Kikuyu's sacred arrows. Is there anything you can do for her?"

kaede takes a quick look at the blood on kagomes cloths "my sister did this Aye. Hnnn this is interesting kagome's wound seems to have already started to heal" lady kaede says while mixing the medicine for kagome

while kneeling next to kagome inuyasha says with concern in his eyes "thats a good thing right.she will be o k.

"Aye i wouldn't know until morning she has lost a lot of blood and will need plenty of rest" kaede says just as she finished mixing the medicine.

kaede walks over to kagome's resting body and places the medicine on the wound and dresses it " thats the best we can do for now it would be best for all of ye to get some rest. All we can do now is wait."

"I'm not going anywhere until kagome wakes up" inuyasha says with a determined look on his face

"OK we will let you be. Sango shippo lets go to the next room so they can be alone"miroku says trying to sound serious

as they leave inuyasha just stares at the girl he loved_ come on kagome you have got to pull through this. I don't think i can live with out you. _Inuyasha says in his head

inuyasha stayed there looking at kagome for about an hour but between fighting narraku, kikyo and running as fast as he did to get there he was totally out of energy and soon fell asleep with his arms folded on his knees and his head laying on top of them(**a****/n** **i know thats not how he sleeps but he wanted to make sure nobody saw him cry)**

the next morning kagome awoke not knowing what happened or why she was back at kaede she looked down at the bandages around her waist and memories of last nights battle flooded back to her _oh yea we finally defeated narraku and then i jump in front of an arrow that kikyo shot at inuyasha(_gasp)_inuyasha where is he._ Kagome thinks as she looks towards the sleeping hanyo

kagome starts to get up to walk over to inuyasha when she notices that her nails were considerably longer she bites her lip thinking about this and realizes that her teeth are sharper as well as if she had fangs. Kagome then reaches for the mirror that she keeps in her bag and screamed at the site she saw

inuyasha awoke with a start and instantly grabbed for his sword "kagome whats wrong"inuyasha says then he sees the way kagome looks and his jaw just drops. just as songo miroku shippo and kaede run inside and they all gasp at the sight they saw

kagome looked as though she had been transformed into hanyo(half demon)looking like a female version of inuyasha. her hair was still black but with some silver streaks running through it she also had two black dog like ears with white tips and her eyes changed to a light green almost turquoise color. (and did i mention the claws and fangs)

after about ten second of everyone staring especially inuyasha kagome finally composes her self and asks with a look of fear and concern on her face "can somebody please explain what has happened to me"

after another ten second of thinking and inuyasha still staring miroku finally pipes up "hmm i think i have an idea"

**a/n please forgive me for the cliffy but i had to do it i ran out of ideas but ill repost as soon i can as some more ideas pop up in my head and my time is almost up on this computer i don't want the Sgt to yell at me**


	3. demon blood

**a/n first of all i want to thank all of you for reviewing and not flaming it i also want to thank **_**juusan'ya**_** for the advice and those actions have been taken.**

**Author reader238**

**disclaimer i do not inuyasha or its characters**

**Chapter 3 Demon Blood**

_kagome looked as though she had been transformed into hanyo(half demon)looking like a female version of inuyasha. her hair was still black but with some silver streaks running through it she also had two black dog like ears with white tips and her eyes changed to a light green almost turquoise color. (and did i mention the claws and fangs) _

_after about 10 second of everyone staring especially inuyasha kagome finally composes her self and asks with a look of fear and concern on her face "can somebody please explain what has happened to me"_

_after another 10 second of thinking and inuyasha still staring miroku finally pipes up "hmm i think i have an idea"_

"really miroku whats your idea" sango asks as everyone, excluding inuyasha who is still staring at kagome,turns to look at him

"well its obvious isn't it" miroku replies

"yes what is it" every one yells

"its inuyasha's fault"

everyone does an anime style faint and inuyasha finally snaps out of his stupor and says "what how the hell is it my fault"

"because she looks almost exactly like you except being female and all" miroku replies as if its the most obvious thing in the world(**a/n which it is)**

"yes but that doesn't explain how i look as though i have demon blood in me" kagome asks confused

"thats it!"sango exclaims

"whats it sango" shippo asks

"when inuyasha knelt down next to kagome so kagome could finally tell him that she loved him the blood from his wound must have dripped onto hers and got mixed in some how"songo says excitedly

"o k so the reason I'm still alive and look like inuyasha is because his blood some how got mixed in with mine?"kagome asks still confused "wait i did what?" she says in bewilderment

"what you don't remember" miroku asks a little intrigued

_hmm she doesn't remember? Does that mean that she didn't mean it. Judging from her expression she didn't _inuyasha thinks as he tries to hide his tear soaked sleeve from the night before

"no i dont remember anything after i got shot. Did i really say that inuyasha?"kagome asks inuyasha wondering why he's keeping his hand behind his back

"what if you did. You obviously didn't mean it, you thought you were dying and didn't really know what you were saying" inuyasha says trying to sound like the tough guy but had a saddened expression on his face.

"**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AFTER YOU PLEADED FOR HER NOT TO DIE**" shippo yelled

inuyasha gets ready to hit shippo up side the head when sango and miroku steps in his way

"**AND THAT YOU LOVED HER TOO AND YOU COULDN'T LIVE WITH OUT HER**" says sango also yelling and inuyasha backing down just slightly

"**AND THAT YOU DIDNT WANT TO LOSE HER. ALL THE WHILE SHEDDING TEARS FOR HER**" miroku yells with anger while a certain hand reaches for a certain bottom but sango was ready and slapped the monk across the face to the other side of the room.

An anime style sweat drop formed on inuyasha's kagome's and kaede's fore heads

_did inuyasha really cry for me last night _(sniff sniff) _w__ait whats that salty smell. Is that why he's hiding his arms behind his back because he cried for me _kagome thinks as she tries to get up

"wait kagome ye shouldn't be getting up yet your wound still needs to heal" kaede says with concern

"but i feel fine " kagome says as she takes her bandages off to reveal that her wound has completely healed with out scaring

"well it looks as though she has inuyashas healing abilities as well" sango comments

" ummm inuyasha" kagome asks gently

" uh yes kagome" inuyasha replies slightly shaky

"did you really say and do all that stuff last night" kagome asks in wonder

"what does it matter" inuyasha says again trying to sound tough

"it matters because even though i was near death and i don't remember what happened whatever i said last night i meant every word of it" kagome gently says

at these words inuyasha was stunned and was barely able to say "wait...does...does that mean-"

"yes inuyasha i love you". kagome says cautiously because she still wasn't sure if inuyasha loved her back

inuyasha just stands there still in shock and lost in thought at what he just heard_ did she just say what i think she said. Kagome loves me she really does love me._ A small almost unnoticeable tear starts to roll down the young hanyos face and he tries to hide it by pretending to scratch his eye.

"inuyasha" kagome sadly asks

"umm uhh ka...go go...me i...i" inuyasha stutters _damn this was easier last night why am i afraid to say it now _inuyasha thinks before he suddenly feels a small itch on the side of his neck and slaps it to reveal a flattened demon flea

"myoga what are you doing here"inuyasha asks with anger in his voice

"i heard about your fight with narraku and that kagome was injured and wanted to see if you two were all right. umm why is you sleeve all wet"myoga asks in his own fleaish way

"well as you can see kagome is fine, in a matter of speaking, and my sleeve is wet because i spilled some water on it. "inuyasha lied hoping nobody notices the real reason but kagome picked up the scent of his sleeve using her newly heightened sense of smell realized for her self that he was crying the night before.

"Hey myoga your pretty old maybe you can fully explain how kagome came to look like this" shippo asks in wonder

"well its pretty obvious isn't it" myoga says as he jumps on to kirara's head (**a/n its safer there** )

"**WHAT?" **everyone yells

"its inuyasha's fault"

and again every one does an anime style faint and inuyasha slaps himself in the fore head in frustration

"yes myoga we have already established this. Can you tell us some thing thats a little less vague" miroku says as every one glares at him because he just said the same thing five minutes prior

"well I'm not too sure but i would guess that in order for a human to posses demonic powers, demon blood must some how enter that humans body"

"we've already established this as well myoga" sango says to the old flea

"well first of all the human in question must posses some level of spiritual power other the blood would kill the human"

"hello this is kagome were talking about she definitely has plenty of spiritual power she is a priestess"shippo says

"and also a single tear from the same demon is also required in order for the transformation to happen. Myoga says

"a tear why a tear" miroku asks

its so the demonic energy can also be transferred. But i seriously doubt that happened because I've never seen inuyasha cry" myoga says while musing the thought of inuyasha crying

"but i did cry"inuyasha says to the amazement of every one else for actually admitting it

"i cried when thought i would never see your smile again and i cried all last night because i didn't know whether or not your would make through the night." inuyasha said while looking into kagomes eyes.

After a few seconds of everyone being in complete shock over the fact that inuyasha actually admitted that he cried and soaking up the imformation that myoga the flea just gave them kagome asks "But how long am i going to be like this"

**a/n well this ones longer than the others so i hope you like it and seeing those reviews puts a smile on my face so keep pressing that little button . I'll repost as soon as i can. I'm starting another inu story crossed over with yu yu hakusho and the first chap should be posted soon. if i can get around to finishing it.**


	4. authors note

**Authors Note**

**this is where chapter 4 supposed to be but somebody stole my USB drive with my story and the almost finished chapter on it so i have to start over. but i haven't forgotten about you **

**my reviewers so this page is dedicated to you**

**kagome126(2)**

**deepsilver(2)**

**juusan'ya**

**The Black Flame phoenex**

**deathequalsoul**

**thank you everyone for reviewing i will try to repost as soon as possible and if you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me at any time**


	5. Feelings

**A/n: Gomen nasie I am so sorry that I have taken so long to repost and I know that inuyasha is a little OOC in this chapter but please bear with it. And now let's get on with what you all have been waiting for.**

**Author reader 238**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters**

**FEELINGS**

_But I did cry"Inuyasha says to the amazement of everyone else for actually admitting it_

"_I cried when thought i would never see your smile again and I cried all last night because I didn't know whether or not you're would make through the night." Inuyasha said while looking into Kagomes eyes._

_After a few seconds of everyone being in complete shock over the fact that Inuyasha actually admitted that he cried and soaking up the information that Myoga the flea just gave them Kagome asks "But how long am i going to be like this"_

"Now that is a good question" Myoga says "I don't honestly know"

"What do you mean know? I thought you knew about this sort of thing" Inuyasha snapped

Myoga cringed before quickly answering "This is the first time I've ever seen it myself, but if I had to guess I would say that since Kagome is now technically a half demon we would just have to wait for her time of weakness so that her miko powers can take over and purify the demonic energy"

"So we just have to wait for my time of weakness" Kagome asked "how long will that be?"

"Well since it was Inuyasha's blood it would probably be at the same time as his" Myoga replies

"But the new moon isn't for another three weeks" Miroku says

"So does that mean Kagome will be stuck looking like Inuyasha for until then" Shippo asks

"Hey it could have been worse" Inuyasha says then realizes what Shippo said "Hey what's wrong with the way I look"

"Umm nothing" Shippo says before running out of the hut with Inuyasha running after him yelling "come back here you little runt you're going to pay for that"

Kagome sweat drops anime style then says sadly "You know he's right it could be worse I should be dead right now" then a thought hits her and she says "wait what happened to Kikyo"

"Umm we don't exactly know, she disappeared without a trace but we think she is dead"

"What do you mean she's dead what happened after I got shot" Kagome asked

"Aye I would also like to know" Kaede says

Miroku and Sango both proceeded to tell the events of the previous battle with Kikyo and Kagome was shocked to hear that Inuyasha was the one to kill her "wait Inuyasha did what"

"He transformed into his demon form with tetsaiga in his hand and used the windscar on Kikyo" Sango says keeping a watchful eye on Miroku's hand

Kagome takes a couple of second to think this over then says "Ok let me get this straight Inuyasha transformed into his demon form, tetsiega failed to suppress it, and he hit Kikyo with the windscar."

"Yep that's about it" Miroku says while his hand stretches towards Sango left cheek"

**SLAP**

"HENTAI keep your hands to yourself" Sango scolds knocking Miroku semi unconscious

"So how did Inuyasha change back" Kaeda asks

"That would be Kagome's doing" Sango answers "he was about to attack us when Kagome whispered his name and he snapped out of it. Then Kagome finally told him how she felt"

At that moment Inuyasha comes walking in carrying the little kitsune demon by the tail "hey put me down. Ka-go-me" shippo whines

Kagome looks at inuyasha with a sad expression on her face. Inuyasha sensing that there was something wrong lets Shippo down "Kagome what's wrong" he asks

"Nothing is wrong are you ok?"

"I'm fine why would you think I could let myself be bothered by that runt?" Inuyasha replies

"No it's not that it's about yesterday" Kagome says

Inuyasha looks at kagome and her new look and says "hey if this is about you being a half demon like me for a few weeks I really don't mind considering the alternative"

"It's not that either. It's about what happened to Kikyo after I got shot"

"Umm I don't really know what happened after Kikyo shot you apart from what I said that's it" Inuyasha says as he starts to think about what could have happened to Kikyo. Then flashes of the battle race through his mind and he sees Sango and Miroku battling Kikyo looking extremely pissed off and he sees himself with red eyes drawing tetsiega and calling out Kikyo's name as he launches the windscar

Inuyasha snaps out of his stupor and looks towards his friends with horror on his face "wait I didn't did I, did I kill Kikyo"

"Ye did make she finally rest in peace" Kiede answers and inuyasha slumps onto the floor with a blank stare

Kagome walks up to Inuyasha and puts an arm around him in a comforting manner as the others walk out so the two can be alone "you still loved her didn't you"

"Yes" Inuyasha replies still staring blankly at the wall

Kagome looks down in sadness _I knew it he still loves her. I guess I'm just second place_

"But I love you too possibly even more" Inuyasha says "it's just she was my first and she died fifty years ago thinking I was the one who killed her, and now she's dead again, and this time it was me who killed her"

_Ok he just said he loved me more I must help him _Kagome thinks as she moves closer

Kagome kisses the top of Inuyasha's head and says "Inuyasha I know this must be hard for you but please don't hate yourself for this if you didn't do what you did all of us could be dead right now not just you or I but Sango Miroku and Shippo too."

"I know Kagome it's just. When you released me from the seal Kikyo placed on me fifty years ago, those fifty years seemed like a second to me. Then I found out that Kikyo died shortly after I was sealed and I didn't know what to think I was devastated even though I didn't show it. I mean I never got to say good bye. It was the same with my mother when she died I thought she was sleeping and the villagers never told me that she was dead they just rushed me out of there. It was about a week before I realized what happened." At this point both Inuyasha and Kagome had tears in their eyes "Kagome I'm sorry if I made you sad"

"It's ok Inuyasha you just never told me this about your mother before" Kagome says wiping away a tear from inuyasha's face

"No not just this time" Inuyasha says now looking kagome in the eye "but I mean all the other times as well when I would run of to see her without a thought towards your feelings"

"It's ok Inuyasha I forgive you" Kagome says as their foreheads touch

"Just like that you serious" Inuyasha says in surprise "normally it takes two or three days to find forgiveness"

Kagome lets out a soft giggle then says "no you just never apologized before"

Kagome's and Inuyasha's heads start moving closer and they were about to make contact when they heard a loud crash out and people yelling and screaming

**A/n: ok I think I'll stop right here and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. The next chapter I think kagome might go home for a little bit if you have any questions or ideas about the story feel free to ask **


	6. authors note 2

**A/n I know that I haven't updated this story in a long time and now looking back at it I feel that it needs some revisions in the beginning chapters so I am going try to make this story a little better and also work on the next chapter which of course involves a battle where kagome learns some interesting moves. Wish me luck and I am very sorry for not updating**


End file.
